Children of Chaos
by galindapopular
Summary: Sequel to Looking for Myself: Kitty Portman and Julian Banks thought they understood their families and their connection, that is until they actually met each other.
1. The First Day of School

**Summary: Sequel (hah! Again) to Looking For Myself. Kitty Portman and Julian Banks thought they understood their families and their connection, that is until they actually met each other.**

**Author's Note: Ok, so I KNOW I said I was taking a break...but then I was totally insomniac last night and I started writing this, actually I got the first three chapters done (I know I'm a nut!) So they'll all be up by the end of the night. And I really like it. So here it is. Yeah, it's the cheesey "The Ducks kids go to Eden Hall" thing, but this is one of my fics in the soap opera like continuity, so it's never that simple. I tried to make Kitty and Julian their own people, but they are very very like their parents, I mean not exactly like them, but similar. And there's another off spring here, she pops up pretty quickly, and is immediately identified. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own stuff in this one. I do, for real. I totally made Kitty and Julian up. But their parents, well, ok, Heather I made up, but the other three, they belong to Disney.

* * *

Children of Chaos**

Chapter 1: The First Day of School

Kitty heard her parent's voices echoing in her head as she carried her bags up the stairs to the tiny dorm room. She would get them for this. It was like it hadn't even been up for discussion, she came home from school one day at the beginning of her eighth grade year and there was this brochure out on the coffee table, and her parents were sitting, like cats waiting to pounce on a poor unsuspecting mouse. An interesting analogy because of who her mother was.

"_Mom, I can't go to that school!" Kitty said, "Come on, I mean, its not like when you guys went there and all of your friends were there, I'd be starting all over!"_

"_It's a great school Kitty Cat," her father had said. "You could be great there."_

"_So you're saying I can't be great here?" She glared at him. It was an icy look that she had learned perfectly from her mother. "You have to ship me away to some snotty school in Minnesota for me to great?"_

"_Kitty," her mom started, "We think this is the right move. Charlie Conway is a good friend of ours, he said that you'll definitely have a spot on the hockey team, as long as you're good enough, which you are, and it's such a good school."_

"_I'm not going," she said, "You can't make me!"_

They had made her. It was positively morbid, sending a fourteen year old all this way from home. Away from her parents, though she hated them right now, away from her younger siblings, away from everything she knew. So what if they knew the hockey coach from when they were kids? Who cares that they went here? Suddenly her mind went to another conversation.

"_Uncle Luis," she had called him, to try and get him on her side, "do you think I should go to Eden Hall?"_

"_Did you get in?" He had said._

"_Yes," she mumbled._

"_Then yeah, I do." Where all of the adults in the horrible conspiracy to get rid of her? Her parents, her godfather, they probably even got to her Aunts. "Eden Hall was really great for all of us. It could be great for you too. And you'll get to play for Charlie, he's the best."_

"_Did they get to you?" Kitty said, exasperated, "did they tell you what to say?"_

"_No," he said, "Look, take it from your ever loving godfather, you will like it if you give it a chance. And if you don't, you call me, I call your parents, and you're out in twenty four hours. Deal?"_

"_Thanks Uncle Luis," she said._

She got to the dorm room, and saw that there was another girl, sitting on her bed, with her arms folded. She looked down at the sheet of paper that had all of her room information on it as she put her bags down. This must be Alexandra Vanderbilt. Nice name.

"Um, Alexandra?" Kitty said quietly, "Alexandra Vanderbilt, that's you right?"

"Lexi," she smiled warmly and corrected her, "which makes you Katherine Portman. It's nice to meet you."

"It's Kitty, actually," she said, this girl seemed nice at least. She put her bags down. "Looks like we're living together."

"Are you really Julie Gaffney and Dean Portman's daughter?" Lexi asked, slightly embarrassed by the question. "I mean, my dad said you might be, but he wasn't sure how old you were, and whether they would send you here."

"Yeah," Kitty said suspiciously. "I am, who's your dad?"

"Scot Vanderbilt." Lexi shrugged, "He knew them while they were here or something."

"It seems like everyone did." Kitty sighed. "They even called the hockey coach to make sure I had a spot waiting."

"Parents," Lexi rolled her eyes. "I didn't even want to come here, but 'Everyone in our family goes to Eden Hall.'"

"I know!" Kitty laughed, "My parents kept talking about how 'great' everything was, the school, the team, their experience here. It's awful."

"Tell me about it." Lexi nodded. "So you play hockey huh?"

* * *

Julian Banks was sitting on his bed. He looked around the room. There was Eden Hall paraphernalia everywhere. He was looking forward to the next day with equal parts of fear and excitement. This was what he wanted he was sure of that, but he was also wary of letting down. His dad had been a star at Eden Hall, his dad had been a star everywhere actually. It was hard, playing on the Ducks as Adam Banks's kid. He imagined it would be even harder playing at Eden Hall. Especially since Charlie Conway, his father's best friend was going to be coaching him. Charlie had made no secret that he would push Julian, who was fully aware that he only had half of his father's natural talent. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He said

"Julian?" His ten year old sister Deena opened the door and peeked through. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask away, squirt," he said as she walked timidly into the room.

"Do you think Daddy and Mommy will let me play for the Ducks?" She said, "I really really want to, but there haven't been any girls on the team since Daddy played."

"Tell them that you really really want to," Julian said, as she climbed up onto his bed. "Besides, you're really good, better than I was when I was your age."

"I am not," she said, "you're the best Julian, that's why Charlie's gonna start you on the Eden Hall Team."

"Nah, there are a lot of people better than me," he said, "but you, the way you play, I bet that's how Dad played when he was in Pee-Wees."

"Should I ask them now?" She said standing up.

"No," Julian laughed, "because you're supposed to be in bed now, so why don't you wait to ask them tomorrow?"

"Ok, thanks Julian," she skipped out, "Good night, I love you. Good luck tomorrow."

"Good night Deena," he said, "thanks."

"What are you doing up?" His father said, tapping her on the head, as he walked up the stairs.

"Just wishing Julian good luck," she giggled, "Good night Daddy!"

"Night baby," Adam smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Julian said.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" His father sat down on the bed.

"I guess so." Julian could never bring himself to tell his father how nervous he was.

"You'll do great," Adam said, "you're mom and I are really proud of you, Julian. And I'm really happy you made the decision to go."

"There really wasn't ever a doubt Dad," Julian said. "I was always going."

"I know," his dad nodded, "but I want you to know I'm proud of you, no matter what OK?"

"Yeah," Julian smiled, his dad got really into the whole "proud of you no matter what thing" because his grandpa's intensity had screwed him up a little. "I know, thanks Dad."

"Get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." He said standing up.

"Yeah." Julian said, getting under his covers. It was a big day.

* * *

The next day at lunch Kitty and Lexi were sitting with some other girls they had met in the dorm the night before. The first half of her morning hadn't been so bad. The school did seem really competitive, way more than her school in Illinois, but she was smart, she was pretty sure she could handle it. She was looking around at the other students, many of whom knew each other already and felt a little jealous. She could have been starting high school with all of her friends today, instead she was hundreds of miles away. She noticed one boy, awkwardly looking for a place to sit. She looked at Lexi, who for some reason knew who everyone was, at least if their parents where alumni.

"Lexi," She said tapping her, "do you know who that guy is?"

"I'm surprised you don't!" Lexi said. "That's Julian Banks."

"That's Julian?" Kitty said, "wow, I didn't know he was coming here." She knew who Julian Banks was of course, her mother's ex-husband's son, who was named after her. Julian and Kitty had the same birthday, and she had been told about him her whole life, but she had never actually met him. Her mom and Adam weren't the kind of exes who hated each other, but they also weren't the kind who were constantly in each other's lives, their relationship pretty much consisted of two phone calls a year, one on Christmas and one on Julian and Kitty's birthday. "Should I go introduce myself?"

"You two have never met?" Lexi said shocked. "Really?"

"Nope," Kitty said, "I met Adam and Heather once, when my youngest sister was born they came to the baptism. But Julian couldn't come. He's cute, is that weird?"

"Why would it be weird?" Lexi said, looking at him, "he is."

"Because, he's my mom's ex-husbands and my dad's ex-girlfriend's kid, that's like kind of incestuous." Kitty said. "I'm going over to say hi."

"Good for you." Lexi said. Kitty stood up and walked over to him.

"Hi," she said, confidently.

"Um, hi?" He looked at her, was he supposed to know this girl? "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"What?" She said, "Oh, no, well, sort of, but not really." She took a deep breath, "Let me start over. Hi, I'm Kitty Portman." She stuck her hand out.

"Oh my God!" He said, his jaw dropped.

* * *

**Review please, or if you'd rather wait til chapter 3 that's cool too..**


	2. First Meeting

**Author's Note: I promised you immediate updates did I not? Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 2: First Meeting**

"Yeah," Kitty said, "Ok, this was a bad idea, I'm sorry, I'll see you around." _You are such an idiot. _She thought to herself as she turned to walk away.

"Wait, no!" Julian said, "I'm sorry, I was just surprised, I didn't," he took a breath, "No one told be you were going to be here."

"I don't think she told him," Kitty said, she couldn't bring herself to say, "my mom" and "your dad" the situation was just so weird. "Anyway, it looked like you were looking for somewhere to sit, and we're all girls, but we have an extra seat if you want."

"Yeah, thanks," he said, awkwardly following after her. She was really beautiful, with her olive skin and long curly black hair. Not to mention her fierce grey eyes, which seemed to be the only remnant of her mother's Irish-ness in her, except for her attitude. From the stories he'd heard about Julie, his namesake, she was just as confident as this girl, and just as commanding. He didn't know if he was allowed to feel attracted to Kitty Portman, if he should even be talking to her. Was this some kind of betrayal to his father? He tried to remember what he knew about Kitty. They had been born on the same day, she grew up in a small town outside of Chicago. Her dad, Dean Portman owned a couple of bars. Her mother, Julie, was a writer. There was something else, but he couldn't remember it. When he sat down next to her, he realized that she was talking to him.

"So, what position do you play?" Kitty said, she was so curious about this person, she didn't really know why.

"What?" He said, trying to remember that he was in a conversation.

"In hockey?" She said looking at him like he was crazy. "You do play right? I thought my mom told me that."

"Yeah, I do," he said, "Um, center forward, like, my, like him. Do you play?" She nodded.

"Right Wing," she smiled, "Daddy's little girl."

"Not goalie?" He asked, slightly surprised. He knew that Julie had been a great goalie.

"No," Kitty shook her head. "I wasn't any good at it. Apparently the only cat like thing I got from my mom was my name, not the reflexes." The hockey talk relaxed her a little bit, this was something that they had in common, besides their parents' confusing and convoluted past. The bell rang. "Bye, I'll see you at practice later?" She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Yeah, see you." He got up and walked out. This was going to be an interesting couple of years.

* * *

Practice went well. Julian and Kitty noticed that they were the only alumni children on the ice, and Kitty was the only girl, something she was pretty used to. Kitty also caught her first glimpse of Charlie Conway in real life. Luis had been right, he was a great coach. Already, after just one practice she felt like she'd been pushed harder than she ever had in her life, in a good way. The training would be good for her, she had always felt like her coaches in Chicago didn't push her because she was the girl. It was frustrating. As practice broke up, Charlie blew the whistle.

"Great practice everyone," he said, a smile on his face, "You'll all be ducks soon, those of you that aren't already." A couple of the guys laughed including Julian, Kitty assumed that these were the players who played on the current incarnation of the Pee-Wee Ducks. "Alright, hit the showers and get home or to your dorm, or wherever." Kitty got up and started to skate away with the rest of the team, when he called out to her and stopped her. "Portman! Banks, you too!" He said, she turned around, so did Julian.

"Yeah coach?" She said skating back to him.

"What's up Char-I mean Coach," Julian said awkwardly, this was going to be weird, calling Charlie Coach.

"Do you two know each other?" He said, sounding genuinely concerned.

"We met earlier." Kitty said.

"OK," he said, "Julian, you can go. Say hi to your dad for me."

"I will, thanks Coach." Julian said skating away.

"So, Kitty," Charlie smiled, "how are you liking it here?"

"Look Coach," she said, trying to come up with the best way to say it without sounding rude. "I know my dad probably called you and told you to look out for me, but I'm a big girl, I don't need looking after."

"It wasn't your dad, but OK," he said, "look, I hated it here when I first started too, so if you need anything."

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled, "But I think it's going to be OK. Oh, but can I ask you one thing Coach?"

"Anything, that's what I'm here for." Charlie nodded.

"Don't go easy on me." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, this could mean any number of things.

"The coaches back home had this tendency to go easy on me, because I'm a girl." She explained. "I didn't like it. Don't go easy on me."

"Kitty," Charlie smiled, "I grew up playing hockey with your mother and Connie Moreau. If you think for a second that I think being a girl makes you less strong or capable, you have another thing coming."

"Thanks Coach." She smiled and skated away. Maybe this was the right place for her. As she walked back to her dorm she took out her cell phone and called home. Her mother had instructed her to do so right after practice so that was how it was going happen. The call connected and rang.

"Hello?" She heard a young male voice on the other end.

"Hey Danny!" She said, overjoyed to hear her little brother. "It's Kitty."

"Hey Kitty," Danny said excited on the other end. He was twelve, and supremely jealous that his big sister got to go to Eden Hall. "How's Minnesota?"

"It's good." She said, god she wished she was home. "Is Mom there?"

"Yeah, hold on," he said. "Mom!" He shouted. Kitty pulled her phone away from her ear.

"Kitty?" She heard her mother on the other end. "Oh sweetheart hi! How are you? How was the first day? And practice, was it great? Are you making friends?"

"Mom," Kitty said, "slow down. School's good, I like it a lot. I've made some friends, I'm rooming with some girl who's dad knows you and dad. Do you remember Scot Vanderbilt?"

"Scooter?" Julie said, "you're rooming with Scooter's daughter?"

"I guess so." Kitty said casually, "did you know him?"

"He was my boyfriend until I started dating Uncle Luis." Julie explained, "then Adam and I went to BC with him. Do I have to tell you the story again?"

"Oh, um, ok, no I don't need to hear the story again." Kitty said, "Great, more awkwardness."

"More?" Julie said, "what do you mean more?"

"I met Julian today," Kitty explained. "It wasn't exactly comfortable."

"Julian? Julian Banks?" Julie said, "He's at Eden?"

"Yes, and playing hockey too." Kitty said.

"What's he like?" Julie said, trying to sound casual about this, but she knew that Kitty knew it was a big deal.

"Quiet," Kitty said, "kind of awkward, I noticed, not just with me, with the other guys on the team. Cute though, light blonde hair, sorta dark eyes, a lot like Adam actually."

"Sounds like him," Julie said quietly. "Well, I've got to go, Theresa not feeling well. I think she's trying to get out of going to school already." Kitty laughed. Her ten year old sister often tried to play hooky.

"Bye Mom, I love you." Kitty said.

"I love you too, kiddo." Julie said hanging up the phone.

"Alright, I'm going to open, I will be home in exactly an hour." Dean said, he looked at Julie and noticed a look of worry in her face. "What's wrong?"

"Kitty met Julian today." Julie explained.

"Is she alright?" Dean said, he knew that it must have been weird for his daughter.

"I think so," Julie said. "She was very strange about it. And she's rooming with Scooter's daughter."

"Poor kid," Dean said, "that's an uncomfortable situation. She'll be fine Julie." He kissed his wife goodbye. "I've got to get to work."

"Bye," Julie said, "See you in a little while."

* * *

Julian walked into the house, his mom was standing in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Hey, you," Heather Banks smiled and walked over to her son. "How was school?"

"It was good." He said sitting down. "Did you know that Kitty Portman was going to Eden?"

"I had a hunch," Heather said, "but no confirmation. You ran into her?"

"She introduced herself to me." He said. "It was really awkward. She's on the team too, she's really good."

"I can imagine." Heather laughed. "She comes from great stock, not to mention if I know Dean she was skating as soon as she could walk." She looked at her son. "Do you have any question about all of the Julian?"

"It's all pretty self explanatory isn't it?" He shrugged. Heather sighed, Julian was so his father's son.

"Not really, it can get a little complicated." She laughed. "But as long as you're OK, then everything's fine."

"Great," Julian said, "I'm going upstairs to get started on some homework." He walked upstairs.

"I'm home." Adam said walking through the door. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Heather. "That smells good. Where's Julian? I want to ask him about school."

"Hi," she said, "It's just marinara sauce, and Julian is upstairs doing his homework."

"He say anything to you about school?" Adam said, "about practice?"

"You talked to Charlie," Heather said, understanding what he was saying.

"Yeah he called me." Adam said. "I didn't expect them to send her. Julie didn't say anything about it at their birthday."

"She probably just didn't think about it," Heather said. "Look, it's not as though any of us ever lied to them about the situation. They know everything, well almost everything, I mean, I don't think Julian knows exactly how much sex Dean and I had, but I think that's about it."

"Could you please not talk about you and Dean Portman?" Adam said. "Look, I just need to make sure he's OK with it. And that Kitty's OK with it."

"What are you going to do if one of them isn't Adam?" Heather laughed. "Pull Julian out of Eden Hall? Call Julie and ask her to pull Kitty? They're fourteen, Adam, chances are even without the very strange situation they're in they would be awkward around each other."

"What makes you say that?" Adam said.

"Because he is a fourteen year old boy, and your son," Heather explained, still adding spices to the sauce. "And she is a fourteen year old girl and Julie's daughter. Before you say anything, we met Kitty four years ago remember? She looks like Dean but she's got Julie's spirit, she's determined, independent and very forward. And Julian, much like you in high school, has trouble speaking up around other boys let alone around pretty girls so, therefore I would have to conclude that no matter what the convoluted family past was, Julian and Kitty would be awkward around each other."

"I guess you're right." Adam said, sticking his finger in the sauce. "It's good, leave it alone. I'm going upstairs."

"Take your own advice, Adam." Heather shook her head. "Leave it alone."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!**


	3. How weird is this?

**Disclaimer: Actually, there's nothing to disclaim in this one, cuz none of the old characters are in this one.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: How wierd is this? **

Julian's cell phone rang as he sat trying to solve an algebra equation. He looked at it and smiled, his best friend, Andy Powell was calling. Andy had played on the Pee-Wee Ducks with him, and now was at Eden Hall, he had to rush home after practice so they hadn't had a chance to talk.

"Hey man," Julian said answering it, "what's up?"

"Dude!" Andy said, enthusiastically, "Did you see that girl?"

"Which one?" Julian laughed, Andy was always looking at girls, "We started at a new school today; there were lots of girls."

"The one on the team," Andy said, as if this was obvious. "Kitty Portman, she's seriously hot man."

"I didn't notice," Julian said, he still wasn't sure how kosher liking Kitty was. "I was too busy watching her play."

"That she's so good just adds to it." Andy said, "Isn't she like your almost sister or something?"

"Her mom is my dad's ex wife." Julian explained. "And her dad dated my mom in high school."

"So what does that make you two?" Andy said.

"Nothing," Julian said, "I don't think. It's really weird."

"But like you're cool if I ask her out?" Andy asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Julian questioned. "I met the girl for the first time today."

"Just checking!" Andy laughed. "Didn't want to disturb the big bro vibe if you had one going."

"There is no vibe. She's not my sister," Julian said, "She's not even my step sister. She's just a girl."

"Cool, I gotta go, Mom's got dinner going. Talk to you later Banksie!"

"See you Andy." Julian hung up the phone. He shook his head. This was typical Andy, see what he wanted and go right after it. They were so alike, in that they often wanted the same thing, but they were different in that Andy actually went after it, where as he just sort of kept it to himself. But did he really want to ask Kitty out? Was that even allowed? Had Andy put it right? Was she his "almost sister?" These thoughts were very weird.

* * *

"So do you like him?" Lexi asked Kitty that night while Kitty was trying to get through the Shakespeare reading she had to do for English.

"Who?" Kitty said, blowing off the question. "Shakespeare? Yeah, he's OK."

"Not Shakespeare," Lexi said, sitting down on the end of Kitty's bed. "Julian Banks? I mean you asked him to sit with us. Do you like him?"

"As a person?" Kitty said. "He seems nice enough, I guess."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Lexi said. "Are you crushing?"

"He's practically my step brother," Kitty said, "Don't be gross."

"He is not practically your step brother." Lexi laughed. "I mean you didn't know him before today."

"Look, I don't expect you to get it." Kitty said, "I barely get it. But Adam was married to my mom, and Heather was with my dad for almost two years. Julian and I were born on the same day, which would be weird enough except then Adam decided to name him Julian, after my mother Julie, which just makes everything incredibly confusing and difficult. Although I've always told my parents that I get it, because they decided to tell me the whole story two years ago."

"That's good," Lexi said, "I wish my dad was that forthcoming with me. I know like nothing about his life."

"Yeah, uh the stuff they told me isn't exactly the kind of things you want to know about your parents." She said. "Did you know that your dad was with my mom, until she started dating my godfather when she was seventeen?"

"I didn't know that, like I said, I don't really know a whole lot about my dad." Lexi said, then the rest of the statement sunk in. "Wait, your godfather is your mom's ex boyfriend?"

"Mhm, Luis Mendoza." Kitty said. "He's also my dad's business partner. See until two years ago, he was just Uncle Luis, but now I know the whole story."

"You have a very screwed up family," Lexi noted. "I'm kind of glad that I don't know all of those kinds of things about my parents."

"Trust me, I would be much happier not knowing them," Kitty sighed, "But they mean well, I guess."

"But that doesn't answer my question," Lexi smiled, "Do you have a crush on Julian Banks?"

"NO!" Kitty said, definitively, although on the inside it was much less definitive, "I don't."

"Good." Lexi smiled, "I needed to check that before I started my campaign."

"You make it sound like a war," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Who said it wasn't?" Lexi laughed.

* * *

The next day in biology class Kitty noticed an empty seat next to Julian. She looked around, but noticed no other empty seats. She took a deep breath and got ready for the few minutes of awkward conversation that would go on before the bell rang.

"Hi," she said, walking up, holding the straps of her backpack. "Is anyone sitting here?"

"No," the tall blonde boy sitting on the other side of the empty seat said, smiling at her. Julian looked pleadingly at the other kid.

"Great thanks." She said, plopping her bag and then herself down.

"You're Kitty Portman right?" The blonde kid said.

"Yeah," she looked at him confused. "How did you know that?"

"I'm Andy Powell; I'm on the hockey team with you, and Banksie here." Andy pointed to Julian, who was pretending to stare at his notes. "You two know each other right?"

"Yes, we've all established that Kitty and I know each other." Julian said, looking up. It came out with much more malice than he intended it to.

"Yeah," Kitty nodded, awk wardly, trying to come up with a way to change the subject. "So practice yesterday was good."

"Yeah, you play really well," Andy smiled, "you're a resident right?"

"Uh huh," Kitty said, it was pretty widely known, and pretty obvious the kids who were residents and the kids who commuted. Residents were usually children of alumni or on scholarships and commuters were usually wealthy kids from the Minneapolis area.

"Where are you from?" Julian rolled his eyes, Andy was laying it on thick for this girl.

"Chicago," Kitty explained, "well just outside of Chicago actually. But my parents went here."

"Cool," Andy said. _Just get to it. _Julian thought, thinking that if he thought the message hard enough, Andy would just get this whole thing over with. "So, being new around here, do you want someone to show you around?" Suddenly what Andy was doing clicked with Kitty.

"That could be nice." She said.

"Maybe, this Friday?" He grinned at her.

"This Friday works for me." She said with a flirtatious smile.

"Great," Andy said, as the bell rang. "I can show you the mall." He whispered as the teacher walked in.

"Sounds good." She said quietly. Things were going to be great, good thing she had decided to come.

* * *

Julian walked out of biology. Part of him was glad that Andy had talked to Kitty, largely because it meant that he didn't have to talk to her, but another part was nagging that it should be him showing her around. He was walking down the hallway, when he was stopped by a perky looking redhead.

"Hi Julian!" She said, smiling at him. "You probably don't remember me, we had lunch together yesterday. I'm Lexi Vanderbilt, Kitty's roommate?"

"Right, hi," he said, he kept walking.

"So how do you like the school?" Lexi said following after him.

"It's good." He said, awkwardly looking around. Why was no one he knew here?

"Right, well," Lexi smiled, "I should get to class. It was good talking to you." She bounced away just as quickly as she came.

"Um, bye." He said waving. Why were girls so weird?

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this'll probably be it for a couple of days at least. But please review please please!**


	4. Friends, that could work

**Author's Note: Wow guys, thanks for the support. Oh, and if anyone is confused READ THE OTHER STORIES! I'm serious folks, it'll help. Anyway, yeah, it should be good.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 4: Friends, that could work**

Friday came quickly, which was a surprise to Kitty, usually when she had something to look forward to the weekend time dragged. She had eaten lunch with Andy for the past few days. He was funny and charming, and she enjoyed spending time with him. But she had noticed that except when they were on the ice and needed to communicate Julian completely avoided her, he would run the other way when she walked over, or if there was no escape, like at lunch, he just stared at his plate and didn't say anything. Not that he had said much in the two days before, but he was at least friendly. As they were leaving practice that day, Andy stopped her.

"Hey," he said, "So do you want to just get changed, and then go?"

"Actually I wanted to get a shower in," Kitty said, "I smell like the inside of a skate, and I look even worse."

"OK," he said, "I'll meet you,"

"In front of the dorm," Kitty said, instructing him, "give me like forty minutes."

"Sounds good." He smiled, "See you later."

"Bye," she said. She hadn't told her mom about Andy, although she felt like maybe she should. She saw Julian sitting on a bench, probably waiting for his ride. She decided that she was going to end the awkwardness now. She walked over, and sat down. "Hi."

"Hi." He said, looking for an out.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kitty said looking at him. "I mean, I've barely had time to, but I just get this feeling that you don't like me, and since we're going to be on the same team, and going to the same school, we should at least be able to talk to each other." She sighed. "Look, I know we're in a uniquely weird situation."

"I'll say," he nodded. "It's not that I don't like you Kitty. It's just that, I don't know how to act around you, and well, I don't really know what you are to me."

"I feel the same way," she said. "Did they tell you everything?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I would have rather not known to be honest. But that doesn't solve our problem"

"We could just be friends Julian." She shrugged. "That way we have a label."

"OK," he smiled. "Friends, that sounds good."

"Great, look I have to go get ready." She said.

"Right, the big date with Andy," he said quietly.

"Yeah." She said. "I'll see you Monday." As she got up and walked away, Adam drove up to pick up Julian. He picked up his bag and got into the car.

"Is that her?" Adam said, watching the young girl walk away.

"Yup." Julian said buckling his belt.

"What were you two talking about?" Adam said as they were driving. Julian hadn't said much about Kitty, just that she was going out on a date with Andy, and that her room mate was "this weird red head."

"She just said that she wanted to be friends." Julian shrugged. "I guess I haven't been exactly friendly cause she thought I didn't like her."

"Do you like her?" Adam asked, not that it mattered.

"She's nice," Julian shrugged. "Oh, Dad, did Deena talk to you?"

"What about?" Adam asked, "last night she told me about the first day of school. She's having trouble with long division."

"No, Dad, she wants to play." Julian said. Adam and Heather had never discouraged Deena from playing hockey, but they hadn't exactly nurtured the interest either.

"Right." Adam sighed, "For the Ducks, I would guess?"

"You should let her." He said, "She's really good Dad, better than I ever was."

"Yeah." Adam said quietly.

* * *

"So what are you wearing?" Lexi said, as Kitty blew her hair dry in a bathrobe.

"I was thinking the red sweater and the skinny jeans," Kitty said. "I don't want to look too formal or anything."

"Wear blue," Lexi said, "not red. It'll look better with your eyes. What's with that anyway?"

"With what?" Kitty asked, flicking her now dry curls around as she turned.

"Your eyes, they're light, but the rest of you," Lexi noted, "well, isn't."

"My dad's Italian, my mom's Irish." Kitty shrugged. "It comes with the territory. My brother Danny has red hair and olive skin."

"How many siblings do you have?" Lexi asked, this was the third brother she had heard Kitty reference.

"Five," Kitty smiled, she waited for the reaction.

"Five?" Lexi said, open mouthed. "Seriously?"

"Yup," Kitty laughed, "Me, Danny, Theresa, twins, Reid and Fulton, and Marie."

"Wow, six kids." Lexi said, "My mom always said she had enough trouble with just me."

"My parents always wanted a lot of kids." Kitty shrugged, pulling her jeans on. "It's actually one of the reasons my mom and Adam got divorced. When they were married he said he didn't want kids. Ugh, my blue sweater's dirty, what about the green?"

"Green's good. But then he had Julian?" Lexi said, "How did that work?"

"People change," Kitty said, applying the last of some eye makeup. "Alright, I have kept him waiting way too long. How do I look?"

"Perfect!" Lexi said. "Have fun."

"Thanks." Kitty said, pulling on a pair of black pumps as she rushed out the door. She walked down the stairs. When she walked out, she saw Andy sitting on the stoop. He stood up quickly.

"Wow," he said blinking. "I mean, hi."

"Hi," she said, shuffling her feet.

"Come on, we have to catch a bus." He smiled. "You really look beautiful."

"Thanks," She said as they walked towards the bus stop at the edge of campus. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"So have you ever been to the Mall of America?" He asked.

"I can honestly say I haven't," Kitty smiled. They took the bus over. When they got out, Kitty was stunned. "Wow, I mean, my mom told me it was big, but wow."

"So what's the story on your family?" Andy said, as they walked around the mall.

"Do you want the normal story or the whole convoluted sordid screwed up version?' Kitty laughed.

"Well, that's up to you," he said. "I know some of the crazy-ness from Julian."

"Then I'll give you the normal version." She smiled. "My mom, is Julie "The Cat" Gaffney, or just Julie, or Cat, or Cat Lady."

"Which is where Kitty comes from?" Andy asked.

"Right," she confirmed. "She's from Maine, but she ended up in Minnesota for a while. But you know about that. My dad, Dean Portman is from Chicago, he owns two bars, with my godfather, Luis Mendoza, who also happens to be my mom's ex boyfriend from high school. I have three little brothers and two little sisters. We're really really into Catholicism; we go to church every week."

"You're Catholic?" He said.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Me too!" He smiled.

"You play hockey and you're Catholic?" Kitty said. "My parents better not meet you, they'd go crazy!" She sat down on a bench. He followed.

"Good crazy or bad crazy?" Andy said, taking a risk and putting his arm around her.

"Good crazy." She smiled and slid closer. This was working out better than she expected.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	5. Plans and Hopes

**Author's Note: I see you guys don't like Andy...I listen, I'm working on it. Anyway, yes, Kitty's twin little brother are named Reid and Fulton...it's dorky but I thought it was fun. I figured Dean would want to name kids after his Bash Brother.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Plans and Hopes**

The next month went pretty smoothly, Julian and Kitty had actually managed to be friends. They found that in addition to hockey and their disdain for their parents' honesty they had tons of stuff in common. Julian was even learning to stand Lexi, who he had initially described to Kitty as "the most annoying person alive" but Kitty considered her best friend at Eden Hall. Andy had asked Kitty to be his girlfriend after two dates, and the hockey team was going well, the Eden Hall Freshmen Ducks had a perfect record. Kitty knew that there was a big day coming up and she had a plan for it.

She was leaving her last class on the way to practice when she saw Julian. She walked up behind him.

"Hey," she shouted grabbing his shoulders.

"Shit!" He said, stopping, "Give me a heart attack, Kitty Cat!" Julian had adopted the nick name her father gave her when he had decided as a joke to answer her cell phone and then talked to Dean for an hour. The conversation had ended with, "Take care of my Kitty Cat." Ever since, Julian had used the name sporadically. Also Dean was dead set on meeting Julian and finding out if he was a "cake eater" like his father. Kitty didn't know what thay meant, but she sensed it wasn't good.

"Maybe that's the plan." She laughed. "So, what do you want to do this weekend?"

"This weekend?" He said, jokingly pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. "Why would we be doing anything special this weekend?"

"Come on, Julian," even though just about everyone else called him Banksie, she never could, she knew that's what they had all called Adam. "For our birthday! Seriously, you can't leave me to my own devices Julian Adam Banks, I'm still a new girl around here, far far away from the ones she loves!" She pretended to faint, and then found herself tripping. "You're supposed to catch me ass hole!"

"Yeah," Julian said, "well, I'm not good at that. Look, I wouldn't make any huge plans, Andy's been hinting pretty hard that the team is going to throw us a party on Friday."

"Yes but our birthday is on Saturday." Kitty pointed out.

"I have to do dinner with the family," Julian said, "Deena's going to attempt a cake, from scratch." He stopped. "You know what? A backup is sounding better by the minute. How about, after dinner and my sister's adorable but more than likely sloppy attempt at a cake you, me, and Andy head to the mall for movies, and ice cream, to make up for the cake."

"Lexi comes too," Kitty said, "No, stop, I know you can't stand her, but she's my best friend, and I'm not letting you be the third wheel anymore."

"I don't mind being the third wheel," Julian said, "but fine, if Lexi the psycho needs to come, she should come. But if she touches me inappropriately once, I bolt!"

"Hey kids," Andy came up putting his arm around Kitty's shoulder. She turned her head and kissed him. "What are we talking about?"

"Our birthday," Kitty smiled, "We're gonna do movies at the mall, K?"

"Banksie, don't you have to eat Deena's baking attempts, like every other year?" Andy said.

"This is post sister cake," Julian shrugged. "We have to show Kitty a good time. It's her first birthday away from home."

"Fine," Andy rolled his eyes. "But Friday is just for you and me OK babe?"

"Yes," Kitty smiled and kissed him again, "I know. Come on, we've got practice!" She linked arms with them Wizard of Oz style.

* * *

"So is boyfriend going crazy for the big day?" Lexi said that night as they lay in bed. Then she giggled as if she knew something.

"What do you know?" Kitty said sitting up. "Seriously Lex, I'm totally buggin over this."

"You're getting a party," Lexi said, "he needed me to get the girls together. It's at his house, it's for Julian too."

"Obviously," Kitty said, then thought for a moment, "I can't believe I'm not going to be with my family on my birthday."

"Yeah it sucks," Lexi said, dismissing it quickly, "What should I give Julian for your birthday? I want to give him something really great."

"OK, Lexi," Kitty said, trying to be diplomatic, "I'm going to be very upfront with you right now."

"Sounds good," Lexi said, sitting up.

"Julian thinks you're a psycho." Kitty said. "Maybe if you lay off a little bit, he'll get more into it."

"Fine," Lexi said, "But I'm still buying him a killer birthday present."

"Whatever," Kitty rolled her eyes, "Oh, and the four of us are going to the movies on Saturday. And you're not going to sit next to Julian, you are not going to touch him in any way, do we understand each other?"

"So you get to make out with Andy in a movie theater and I'm not allowed to even try to hold Julian's hand?" Lexi said. "That's a really raw deal."

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty mumbled. Lexi's obsession with Julian had gotten old fast. Kitty's thoughts drifted to home and her birthday. She remembered all of times when she would wake up and walk downstairs. There was always a crumb cake waiting that her mom had made. The twins, mini bashes that they were, always tackled her, and then presented her with something hockey related. Theresa and Danny always went in on a gift together, to save money. Last year, four year old Marie had made her a card. The morning party was exclusively for Julie and the kids. Dean was usually still sleeping from the night before. Then, after school, where her friends usually gave her another cake they would go to the bar, where the third cake, shared also with Luis and her three Aunts and paternal grandparents. She was going to miss the celebration. But she wasn't exactly upset about the idea of her amazing new boyfriend throwing her a party either.

* * *

"So," Heather said at dinner that night, "what do you want to eat on Saturday?"

"I don't care," Julian said, "surprise me."

"Mommy," Deena said, "So, next week I have to register for hockey."

"Sweetie," Adam said, "What if you played basketball?"

"I don't want to play basket ball!" Deena said scrunching her face. "Daddy you never watched me play, Julian says I'm really good."

"She is Dad," Julian nodded.

"Tell you what, Dee," Heather smiled, "Daddy and I will talk about it tonight, and we'll tell you tomorrow, OK?"

"Fine." Deena pouted.

"Oh Mom," Julian said, "I was thinking, Kitty's really down about being away from home for the birthday, do you think she could come for dinner?" Adam stopped eating, and looked at Heather.

"That sounds good." Heather said, she was already annoyed with Adam for his reaction to Deena wanting to play on the Ducks, she didn't really care if he was uncomfortable with the idea of Kitty being in their house.

"Great I'll call her later." Julian smiled.

Later that night when Julian and Deena were in bed, Heather sat down on the couch where Adam was reading.

"Ok, so why not?" Heather said, "what's the reasoning here?"

"Why not what Heather?" Adam said.

"Why not let Deena play hockey?" Heather said, "It's all she wants right now, and Julian's right she's really really good."

"I'd just be worried," Adam said, "she could get hurt."

"You were never worried about Julian getting hurt." Heather pointed out. "Why the sudden change?"

"It's different with Julian, he's, well, he's," Adam started,

"He's a boy?" Heather said. "Come one Adam, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes," Adam said, "actually that is what I was saying."

"Well it's bullshit," Heather said, "you of all people should know that girls make great hockey players when they're good enough. I mean, it didn't get much better, than…"

"Deena isn't Julie, Heather," he interrupted. "And playing up is different than playing goal."

"What about Connie?" Heather said, "she played for years, and very well, and she was never seriously injured. You on the other hand, I remember a certain story about your wrist?"

"It just makes me nervous Heather," he said, "That's all I'm saying."

"Don't be nervous." Heather smiled and gave him a kiss. "She'll be great. She's got her Dad in her."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	6. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: No I will not throw Lexi down the stairs...I'm sorry, I want to keep you all happy, but I can't do it. But her role is incredibly small in this chapter. Also, Andy's sketch factor is going to go WAY up. Also we're going to get a little insight into how the parents ended up how they did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the old characters, who pop up once again in this one!

* * *

Chapter 6: Happy Birthday!**

Friday afternoon, Kitty and Julian went for pizza to kill the two hours between practice and their supposed not party. Apparently Julian had been instructed to meet up with some of the guys on the team, who they guessed would take him to see if Andy was home. Kitty was supposed to wait in the dorm where Andy would pick them up for their big couple night. Then they would all magically end up at Andy's house, where apparently Lexi was setting everything up.

"He does it every year," Julian explained, "he throws me this party. Every year he thinks it's going to be a surprise."

"Yeah," Kitty's mind was in an entirely different place. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about her mother. She knew tomorrow was a phone call day. She wondered if it would be while she was at the Banks's. "It was really sweet of you to ask me over for dinner tomorrow."

"Well, Deena's really excited to meet you," he laughed, "she totally idolizes you right now, because of the hockey thing."

"Did they decide to let her play?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Julian nodded. "I think it was mostly my mom. I don't think my dad was big in on the idea, but he'd be some kind of hypocrite if he didn't because of, well, you know,"

"He was married to my mom," Kitty nodded affirmatively. They had gotten to the point where they could talk about their parents, at least in the vague theoretical sense. "What time is it?" She said looking at the clock in the pizza place. "Ah, I've got to get back. Thanks for the pizza Julian."

"No problem," he smiled, as she walked out. "No problem at all."

* * *

Kitty waited in her room, she was entirely on edge. The idea of a birthday party sans Portman clan was strange to her, but also very exciting.

"Hey," Andy said knocking on the door frame, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," she said, walking over and giving him a kiss hello. "So, what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise." Andy said, "which is the whole point."

"Fine." She said, rolling her eyes. They headed towards the bus. When they arrived at Andy's house, Kitty didn't even bother trying to cover up the fact that she knew what was going on. "Wow, Andy, what is it exactly that we are doing at your house?"

"Fine OK," He laughed, as they walked towards the door, "I knew that Lexi would probably spill the beans, so, the real surprise is at the party."

"The real surprise?" Kitty said, squealing, "Is it expensive and shiny?"

"Not quite no," Andy said.

"Bummer," she giggled as they walked in. The lights flicked on.

"Surpise!" The shouts of her friends echoed, blinding her almost, but when she looked up her mouth was wide open in surprise.

"Oh my God!" She ran over to the crowd. "Mom! Dad!" She hugged them, "Danny, Re, boys, ah Marie!" She hugged each of her siblings too. "What are you doing here?" Andy walked over.

"I knew you were down about not seeing you family on your birthday, so I stole your home number from your cell, gave them a call and asked if they could come up." He explained.

"You got yourself a good one there," Dean said, as Andy walked away. "It's nice that he thought of that."

"It is isn't it?" Kitty smiled looking at him. "Oh! Oh God! You have to meet Julian!"

"We already did," Julie stopped her, "he came right over and introduced himself. You were right, he does look just like Adam."

"I'm so glad you're here!" Kitty said.

"Kitty!" Marie said wrapping around her leg. "Happy Birfday!" She held up a home made card.

"Thanks baby sis!" Kitty said, bending down. She looked at the card. It was a picture of their family, in front of their house holding hands. Marie had copied, "I love my big sis" onto it. Seeing the card made her want to cry.

Julian looked over and saw Kitty with her parents and siblings. It amazed him how different she looked. The Kitty that he saw at school and practice was cool, calculating and smart. This girl was free and easy, more willing to let the world zoom by, it was nice. He decided to go over there. When she spotted him she waved furiously.

"Hey!" She said, "I'm going to have to cancel dinner tomorrow night, tell your mom thanks though."

"You were going over there for dinner?" Julie said, raising an eyebrow, "your dad was OK with that Julian?"

"He didn't have much choice," Julian shrugged. "He and my mom had just gotten into a fight over letting my sister play for the Ducks."

"Right," Julie nodded, remembering fights with Adam. At least Heather could hold her ground, something that Julie had always had trouble with. "How are your parents Julian?"

"They're good." He said, uncomfortably.

"Is your mom still working?" Julie said, she decided to stay away from the subject of Adam, for everyone's sakes.

"Yeah," Julian nodded taking note of Julie's choice of subject. "The design company is really great. She loves it."

"That's good." Julie smiled.

"Hello." Lexi said, walking up. "Happy Birthday Kitty! Julian." She looked coolly at him. The siblings had scattered, fortunately.

"Oh, Mom, Dad," Kitty laughed. "This is Lexi Vanderbilt, my roommate."

"Nice to meet you." Dean said. He had always like Scooter, so he decided to be friendly.

"It's nice meeting you too." Lexi smiled. So this was Kitty's crazy family. She watched he five siblings run around. This was what a big loving family was like, they drove hours just to come to your birthday party. It must feel amazing.

* * *

After the party ended, the Portmans headed to their hotel, and everyone had gone home, Kitty sat down on the couch with Andy.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him. "This was great. I can't believe you called my parents."

"What can I say, I'm the best." Andy laughed. Kitty smiled, and kissed him again. It didn't take long for them to be making out. Andy's hands began to wander, up Kitty's shirt. She took her hands and pulled them down.

"Andy, no," she said. He didn't stop kissing her, actually he moved down to her neck.

"Come on," he said, whispering in her ear. "My parents are asleep, it's fine."

"I don't want to," she said, pulling away.

"Why not?" He said, "Come on, Kitty, this is the way things work." He moved over. She shifted again

"Andy, I said no." She was more firm this time.

"Fine," Andy said. "You know, I barely saw you all night."

"I was with my parents." Kitty said.

"And Julian." He noted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kitty said standing up.

"You two spend a lot of time together." Andy said. "That's all I'm saying."

"We're friends." She said defensively. "You spend a lot of time with him too."

"It's different." Andy said.

"Are you jealous?" Kitty laughed. "Seriously, you're jealous of me and Julian?"

"It's not like no one sees the way he looks at you." Andy shrugged, "And I mean, you two have a lot in common. Like your parents and all that."

"But don't you trust me?" Kitty sighed. "I mean, I'm your girlfriend Andy."

"You don't act like it." He mumbled.

"Then maybe I won't be anymore." She said. "I'm going back to the dorm. I'll see you at practice." She walked out and got on the bus.

* * *

"How was the party?" Adam asked when Julian walked in. He and Heather were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Good," Julian said sitting down. "Andy called Dean and Julie so they drove up for it. Needless to say Kitty's not coming to dinner tomorrow."

"Julie and Dean were there?" Heather said. "Oh, how are they?"

"They seemed good." Julian said. "Julie says congratulations on the business. The kids were all there too. The twins are crazy."

"Yeah," Adam smiled, "I remember that."

"Maybe they should all come over for dinner tomorrow," Heather said thinking out loud. "I mean, we all haven't seen each other in ages." Adam looked at her, he wasn't sure how comfortable he was about having Julie and Dean in the house. "What do you think?"

"It sounds like a good idea," Adam said, Heather was too excited for him to shoot the idea down. "When I call Julie tomorrow I'll ask if they're into it."

"I'm going to bed." Julian said, he went over and kissed Heather goodnight. "Night Mom."

"Night Julian." They said in unison.

* * *

The next night the Portmans arrived in full at the Banks's. Julie had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Just this feeling that the evening was going to be not so good. Dean squeezed her hand, he sensed her nervousness. Kitty had been quiet, another thing that she didn't like.

"It's going to be fine," he whispered in her ear. "Take deep breaths." He rang the doorbell. Heather opened it.

"Hi!" She said giving them both hugs. "It's so good to see you all." She looked at the gaggle of kids surrounding her old friends. "OK, let's see if I get this right. Obviously, you're Kitty, Julian's in his room why don't you head up."

"Hi, thanks Heather." Kitty said quietly. She walked up stairs.

"Right, that makes you Theresa right." The ten year old girl nodded. "My daughter Deena's your age, she is so excited to meet you." Theresa hurried in. "And Danny, Reid and Fulton, and Marie. I'm good right? Come on in."

"It's good seeing you Heather," Julie smiled. When she first left Adam, Julie and Heather had lived together. Then Julie had gotten a job writing for a paper in Chicago, and moved out there, reconnected with Dean and lived happily ever after. Heather had done an advertising thing for the company Adam worked for, and though she was still sketchy on the details, a few months later she had gotten a phone call from Heather asking if she would be hated forever for dating her ex husband. They walked into the house, and there was Adam. He was older, but still the same Adam.

"Hi Julie." He got up came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," she said. "You look good."

"So do you." He smiled.

"Cake eater!" Dean smiled, and shook Adam's hand, "how's it going?"

"It's good." Adam laughed, leave it to Portman to break the tension.

"I could use a drink." Heather said with an awkward giggle. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

* * *

"Andy called me." Julian said, he was sitting in his desk chair and Kitty on his bed. "It sucks I'm sorry."

"Yes, it totally sucks." Kitty said. "It's bad enough that we broke up, but the reason for it was so stupid."

"He didn't tell me the reason." Julian said. "What's up?"

"He thinks we like each other," Kitty rolled her eyes, "have you ever heard anything so stupid?"

"Yeah," Julian said quietly. "Stupid."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!**


	7. The Past Catches Up, The Future Calls

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm in love with this chapter so I hope you guys like it just as much! It's a little wordy and discussy, I watch Creek this morning, so that's what's in my head. Thanks soo much for all the reviews, it means so much to me that people like this story. It's really one of the best things I've written, which I rarely feel about my fanfiction. So yeah, that's cool. I'm going to stop babeling now and let you read it.**

**Disclaimer: Things I don't own: Julie, Adam, Portman, Charlie and the Ducks, Things I do Own: Kitty, Julian, Lexi and Andy

* * *

Chapter 7: The Past Catches up, the Future Calls**

The next night the Portmans arrived in full at the Banks's. Julie had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Just this feeling that the evening was going to be not so good. Dean The adults sat in complete silence in the living room. Dinner had passed with little event. Marie was asleep on a couch in the living room, the boys were in the basement playing video games, Theresa and Deena were off doing god knows what and Julian and Kitty had gone out to meet up with some of the team. It was strange, in Julie's mind, she knew that if she had called Adam that day they would have talked for at least an hour, but here they were, face to face and they didn't have two words to say each other. Maybe it was the addition of Heather and Dean that did it. Maybe having the two current spouses in on the conversation inhibited it. It was a sad thought but it was there.

"So," Heather said, taking a huge swig of the martini she was drinking, "Julie, I read the new book it was beautiful. The part where Diana and Tucker finally get together, oh, it just got me. It was so intensely felt."

"Yeah," Julie nodded she could picture the passage, she was really uncomfortable talking about it. "It was a really great experience. Really, uh, therapeutic."

"I'm going to read it!" Heather giggled. Julie knew she had to be drunk.

"No, Heather please don't," Julie said, "I'd really rather you," by the time she got the words out Heather had already started,

"_I've been thinking a lot for the past week." Diana sighed. "About that night. I've been keeping something from you."_

"_Yeah," Tucker said quietly, "I sensed that."_

"_He called me that night." She said. "He was crying. We talked all night. About everything. About me and him, and me and you, and the whole thing. There were a lot of tears."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Tucker asked, he was a little angry but hardly enraged._

"_Because I was confused." She said. "I'm not now. I want to be with you, Tucker, heart and soul, just you. He doesn't matter any more, at all, I don't care what he thinks."_

"_You don't have to…" He started._

"_I'm not just saying it this time," Diana smiled. "I'm over him. It was a great thing in my life, what Luis and I had, but it wasn't the defining thing, that's what we're going to be."_

"_You feel that way?" Tucker said, smiling._

"_I do." She whispered._

"You put that in a book?" Adam said. "Are you insane?"

"I didn't think your wife was going to read it at our children's birthday dinner," Julie defended herself, "I actually didn't think a situation like this one would ever come up!"

"Wait?" Dean said, "Adam is Tucker? I missed that one."

"No," Julie said, "Tucker is a fictional character."

"Do Tucker and Diana get married, Julie?" Adam asked. "Do they live happily for three years and then lose a baby?"

"No," Julie said, "actually, they get engaged but they choose their own dreams over the collective one."

"So they get the ending we should have had?" Adam said, "Is that what you're saying?"

"No!" Julie said exasperated, "Adam, they aren't us. It's one scene, I swear, nothing else is from us."

"Hello?" they heard a voice from the foyer, "I'm here for the birthday boy?"

"Charlie." Adam and Heather said dejectedly.

"Hey, where's Julian? I got him this really great," he walked into the room. "Julie, Portman?"

"Hi Charlie." Julie said going over and giving him a hug. "We were just having a discussion about the difference between fantasy and reality."

"Is this about that book you wrote that's very obviously about you and Adam?" Charlie asked.

"It's not about us!" Julie said defensively, "it's not OK? It's about Tucker and Diana, who are entirely fictional characters. They have one conversation that is from me and Adam, one OK?"

"Why were you even talking about it?" Charlie asked, "I mean, it's kinda a weird topic."

"Heather thought it would be a good idea to read it." Dean said quietly. "This was all kind of a really bad idea."

"What are you two even doing here?" Charlie said, sitting down, getting ready to play Captain again.

"Kitty's boyfriend called us and asked us to come to her party last night," Dean said, "and then this morning Heather asked us to come to dinner."

"Good plan Heather," Charlie said, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for your support," Heather said, holding her head in her hands.

* * *

"So do you think they exploded yet?" Kitty said as she and Julian walked around the mall. Even though the plan to meet Andy and Lexi was cancelled they needed to get out of the house where the quiet and polite tension was festering.

"I hope they don't," Julian laughed. "Even if they do, and like your dad kills mine, let's stay friends alright?"

"Deal," Kitty laughed. "Thanks for that by the way."

"For what?" He said, looking at her.

"The friends thing," Kitty explained, "I'm really glad we did it."

"Me too," he said. "What about you and Andy? Are you going to call him?"

"No," she shook her head. "There's more to it than just the you and me thing."

"The sex thing?" Julian said seriously.

"How did you…" she started.

"He mentioned it," Julian said, "just casually, that he wanted to."

"I'm not ready," Kitty explained, "that's all. I mean, there's so much attached to it you know? And I've only known him like a month. And I'm only fifteen, see how the problems mount? He didn't feel that way last night though."

"Last night? After the party?" Julian said. "What did he do? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, nothing happened." She said. She was touched by his concern. "He just wanted to go faster than I did, then we fought."

"He is a good guy," Julian explained, "he just, well, actually no, he's a jerk. I don't know why I'm friends with him."

"Because you always have been," Kitty laughed. "I have friends like that back home. There are some people who you can't separate yourself from, they're part of you, but you don't have the slightest idea of why they're still in your life." She looked down. "Wanna hear something weird?"

"Sure," he said.

"I sort of feel that way about you," she whispered, as if saying it quietly would negate the intensity, rather than amplify it. "Like we were meant to find each other you know? You probably think I'm crazy."

"Yeah," he said, just as quietly, "I mean, no, I don't. I feel the same way."

"Really?" She said.

"Look, Kitty," he said, sitting down. "I don't think Andy was entirely wrong."

"In trying to feel me up without invitation?" Kitty asked, sitting down next to him.

"No, about you and me," he said.

"Julian," she said. "I don't think that,"

"You never thought about it?" He said, "honestly? I mean, we're really good together, Kitty. Yes it would be complicated, because you're my best friend's ex, and your best friend is stalking me,"

"And your dad is my mom's ex husband," Kitty reminded him, "don't leave that part out."

"Right," Julian said, "but come on? Think about it."

"Alright!" She said giving in. "So I've thought about it, and yeah, it could be great, if we could get through the weirdness and the complication, but we're fifteen, I don't know if I want my relationship to be complicated yet. That's why I was happy with Andy, it was easy, you, you're not as easy."

"Yeah," Julian said quietly. "Do you mind if I try something?"

"No," she said. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Julian?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I think I could do complicated." She said.

"I fucking knew it!" Andy's voice burst through their bliss.

"Andy!" She said, "I thought, but, you, I,"

"I thought you might have changed your mind and decided to come anyway," he said.

"Andy look, man," Julian said standing up. "It's not what you think, we were just talking."

"Yes, that's what it looked like," Andy said sarcastically, "you're supposed to be my best friend! And you, don't even get me started."

"What's going on?" Lexi said, as she walked up. She saw the looks on Julian and Kitty's faces, "No! Kitty, how could you?" She ran away.

"Lexi! Wait!" She got up and ran after her. This was why she had resisted the idea, when she finally caught her, "Lexi, come on!"

"You said you didn't like him!" Lexi said, "you said that."

"Lexi, it just happened, ok?" Kitty said.

"No, no, you've always liked him," Lexi said, "but all you had to do was say so."

"I know," Kitty said, "but I didn't, I didn't want to admit that I liked him. It's so complicated, with me and Julian, our whole history you know?"

"I can't believe I called you my best friend!" Lexi said. "I'll see you in the room." She turned around and stormed off. Kitty walked back to the bench where Julian was sitting.

"He left." Julian said.

"So did she." Kitty sighed. "This is what I meant by complicated."

"Yeah," Julian said, "I got that."

* * *

**A/N: See? Isn't it good? Oh, and that little segment from Julie's "book" is for my long time fans (haha, like I have any!) it's actually exact quote from "Lost Love," when Julie decides to stay with Adam instead of getting back together with Luis.**


	8. Explanation

**Author's note: Hey all! Thanks for all of the reviews again. This chapter is kinda short, but it wraps up some stuff. There's a really bittersweet moment between Adam and Heather that I like.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 7: Explination**

"I have to get out of here." Julie said, standing up and going outside. Dean stood up to go after her. She started to cry. She hated that she put that passage in the book. She had only done it because her editor told her it was missing something. It was missing the emotional resolution. So she wrote down something that was too emotional, too personal. Something that she had buried years before.

"Hey there," Dean said, "So, do you want to talk about this, or what?"

"God, I am so sorry." She said, "this whole thing is so incredibly unfair to you."

"Julie, it's not that unfair," he laughed, "it's not like I thought you never loved Adam. You two were together for almost ten years, and married for four of them. I knew you had that baggage."

"It doesn't matter." She said quietly, "it was wrong. I shouldn't have put that in there."

"No," he said putting his arm around her, "it wasn't wrong. Julie, that's what you do. You take your real life feelings and experiences and you put them in your stories. That's what makes them so good."

"I'd give anything for them to be less good and not have moments like this one." Julie sighed, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"Heather, what were you thinking?" Charlie said. "Seriously? Inviting Julie and Dean over for dinner?"

"Obviously I didn't think this would happen." Heather said. "I figured we could spend an evening together, after all we are all adults here."

"I can't believe she wrote that book." Adam said.

"Oh please," Heather said, "you're not hurt that she put it in there, you love it. You love that she thinks about you."

"I'm not playing marriage councilor," Charlie said, standing up. "I'm leaving." He walked out.

"What does that mean?" Adam said, "I love that she still thinks about me."

"You know what it means," Heather said, "Do you think I like it? Do you think I like being you second choice?"

"You're not my second choice Heather," Adam said. "You're my grown up choice."

Charlie saw Julie and Dean standing on the front porch. "Bye guys, it was good to see you."

"You're going?" Julie asked.

"They're fighting now, it's time to go." Charlie laughed. "You two have a great kid, you know that? Kitty's exceptional."

"Eh, we figure we'll keep her," Dean laughed, "for four more years at least."

"We should probably go too." Julie said thoughtfully. "Unfortunately we have five kids to wrangle."

"Did I mention that you two were insane for having six children?" Charlie laughed.

"Most people think so." Julie laughed, "but we only planned for four. I mean, the twins were only supposed to be one, and then Marie was a complete surprise."

"I hope I get to meet them all someday." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Cat."

"Bye Charlie." She said.

"See you Portman!" He said, shaking his hand.

"Bye Captain." Dean laughed. As Charlie walked way, he looked at Julie, "So we go back into the Lion's Den now?"

"Yeah," Julie said.

* * *

Over the next week Kitty dealt with the silent treatment form Lexi. She didn't talk to Andy or Julian except on the ice. She couldn't deal with it. Finally after the team won yet another game that Thursday, Charlie came into the locker room and saw her sitting, after the rest of the team had left.

"You alright there, Portman?" He asked. "You recover from Saturday night OK?"

"Which part?" Kitty laughed. "The fact that my parents and Julian's parents, who thankfully have been on civil terms our whole lives are now not speaking, or the fact that none of the friends who I made here are speaking to me."

"I was talking about the parent part." Charlie said, "you and Julian have a fight too?"

"Not me and Julian, no," she shook her head, "me and Andy, and then me and Lexi, and I just, I can't look at Julian." Charlie shook his head and started laughing. "What's funny? It's not funny, it's awful."

"I'm not laughing because it's funny," he said, "you're right you're in a weird spot. I'm laughing because that list of complaints sounded a lot like, well, did your mom ever tell you about when she and Adam got together."

"Yes," Kitty said.

"It was a lot like this." He smiled, "she didn't want to, even though she loved him, because she was afraid of how it would hurt Luis."

"Are you saying that Andy is my Luis?" Kitty said.

"Possibly," Charlie smiled, "or maybe he's not anything. I'm just saying that you're a lot like your mother, you're worried about how your choices will effect other people, which is good. But ultimately you need to do what makes you happy, just like she did. And you're lucky she did, because I doubt you'd be here now if she didn't."

"Thanks for the talk Coach," Kitty said, hugging him. "I know what I need to do now." She stood up and rushed out of the locker room.

"Captain Duck saves the next generation!" Charlie smiled. "I am so good."

* * *

**Review please!**


	9. Chaos Subsides, sort of

**Author's note: Ok so here's then end. It's way cute, I think, kinda corny to be frank, but good. I hope you all like it! Thanks for all the reviews, it really means a lot to me that people like my stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I own some things, but not others. It's a strange thing.

* * *

Chapter 9: Chaos Subsides, sort of**

Kitty had tried to find Julian after practice, but he hadn't been around. She tried calling him but he didn't pick up his cell phone. This was incredibly frustrating. She was sitting totally frustrated, staring at her phone. Lexi sulked into the room, as she had every day since the incident at the mall.

"Hi Lexi." Kitty said. Lexi sent her a cold glare and sat down at her desk, and took out a book. "How long are you going to freeze me out? I told you I was sorry. If it makes you feel better, he's not talking to me."

"He's not?" Lexi said quietly, turning around.

"Nope, only on the ice," Kitty sighed, "when he has to. I called him, and he didn't pick up his phone."

"That sucks." Lexi said standing up and walking over to Kitty's bed.

"Yeah, I know." Kitty said. "Lexi, I really am so sorry. I didn't plan for it to happen, it just sort of did you know?"

"No, I'm sorry," Lexi said, "it's just like, it's so not fair. You have everything going for you Kitty. You're gorgeous, and smart, and athletic, you have this super loving and supportive family. I was so jealous of you, and I thought that you took something from me. But you didn't, I mean, he never even liked me as a friend, let alone as a potential girlfriend."

"I know, but you liked him, and I knew you did," Kitty said, "I mean, chicks before dicks right? It was wrong for me to make sure it was OK with you."

"I talked to my dad today," Lexi gulped. "He asked me if you wanted to come to our Cape house for a week or something this summer. If you don't totally hate me, would you consider it?"

"Lexi, I would love to!" She smiled, "It'll be way fun!"

"Maybe if by then we're all talking again, Andy and Julian could come too." Lexi said, "It'll be really fun."

"It will be, with or without them." Kitty said, hugging her. "Look, I have to go make a phone call, sort out what I'm feeling you know?"

"Sure, do you want me to leave? I can work in the library, or Dana's room." Lexi offered, Dana was their friend who lived downstairs.

"No, I'm gonna go for a walk," Kitty shook her head and grabbed a coat. She gave Lexi another big hug. "I am so glad we're friends again!" She said.

"Me too." Lexi smiled hugging her back. Kitty walked around campus and then found a bench to sit on. She pulled out her cell phone and found the number she wanted.

"Hello?" They friendly voice on the other said.

"Hey Uncle Luis, what's up?" She said, hearing his voice made her feel better.

* * *

Julian was lying on his bed. He was completely miserable. Andy wasn't talking to him, and neither was Kitty. He had ruined his relationship with his best friend, and the girl he did it for hadn't even wanted to be with him anyway. It wasn't a fun situation to be in.

"Julian?" Deena peeked her head in.

"Hey kid!" He said, "what's up?"

"Are Mommy and Daddy going to get a divorce like Daddy did with Julie?" She asked curling up on the bed with him.

"What?" He said, looking at her, "No, why would you even think that?"

"They had a really big fight on Saturday," Deena said, "and Lissa Goldberg said that after her parents fought they got a divorce."

"Mom and Dad aren't getting a divorce Deena," Julian said, "Dad was just upset because he hadn't seen Julie in a long time. We're still a family ok Dee?"

"Ok, can I stay here?" She said.

"As long as you need to," he kissed her head. They just sat for a few minutes.

"Julian, are you and Kitty going to come to my first game next week?" She asked. "On Saturday Kitty said she would."

"I'll definitely be there, I don't know about Kitty," He said, "that's up to her."

* * *

"Do you ever wish that you married mom?" Kitty asked her godfather.

"No," he said, "I mean I used to wish I had, but then I thought about it, and I thought about all the things that I wouldn't have. I mean, I wouldn't have the bars, or you and your family. I might not have gotten to spend those last few years with my dad, do you get what I'm saying?"

"I think so," she nodded, "what about mom? Do you think she ever wishes that things turned out differently?"

"Not for a second." Luis said. "I've known your mom for a long time Kitty. She's not a big one for regret. Besides, if it weren't for everything she experienced she wouldn't be the writer that she is, or be the great mom that she is for you and the kids."

"Yeah," Kitty said. "Do you think it'd ok if I started dating Julian Banks?"

"So that's what this is about?" Luis laughed. "I don't know that your parents would be thrilled about it right now, given what happened last weekend."

"That wasn't my question," Kitty said.

"You get more like your father every day," Luis chided, "I think it would be ok, if that's what you want."

"I think it is," Kitty smiled. "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime Katherine Anne," he said. He was the only person who she let call her by her full name. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" She smiled, hanging up the phone.

* * *

The next day after school, Kitty saw Julian sitting at the bus stop. She took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hi," Kitty said, sitting next to him. "Can we talk?"

"That's up to you," he said, "you're the one who stopped."

"Look, I got freaked out OK?" She said. "I had a right to be. We knew that it would be complicated, I mean, Lexi wasn't talking to me, I don't know how to tell my mother what's going on."

"I feel the same way." Julian said. "Andy has been my best friend since I was seven, and I stole his girlfriend. My dad made it pretty clear that he didn't want me being friends with you, although he would never say that. It's just so confusing. Maybe you were right on Saturday, maybe it's too complicated."

"Look, I'm really confused too," she said quietly, "but the one thing I'm not confused about his how I feel about you. I really really like you, a lot."

"I really like you too," he said looking at the floor.

"Ok, then." She said, "Let's give it a shot."

"Kitty, what about everyone else?" He said, "I mean, what about Lexi, and Andy and our parents?"

"We need to stop letting how it'll effect other people shape our decisions." Kitty said. "Now I want to be with you," she said, "don't you want to be with me?"

"I want to be with you," he smiled, and then kissed her. "So I take it that this means you're coming with me to Deena's game tonight?"

"We don't want to let her down." Kitty laughed, and then they kissed again. "Julian?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For this." She kissed him again.

"Anytime," he laughed, as the bus pulled up and they got on holding hands.

**The End**

* * *

**OK everyone, as usual it ends with the kissing, because I'm such an effing Pollyanna. I hope you liked it! Review and tell me so!**


End file.
